Ram Saber
Background He is one of the Saber Sovereign’s 22 disciples, and after undergoing countless life or death tribulations, he had emerged as one of the only two surviving. His body had a special bloodline and his physique was comparable to that of an ancient vicious beast. Not just that, but his perception was extremely high, allowing him to practice the Blood Prison Saber Sutra’s first move at only the late Divine Sea realm. And with the Saber Sovereign personally teaching him, he lacked neither resources nor inheritances. Description He was a thin young man carrying a thick saber on his back. He wasn’t tall and his skin was swarthy, serving as a direct contrast to the tremendous saber he carried that was nearly as wide as his body. The thin youth coldly looked at Lin Ming, his eyes giving off an impression as if he were a wild beast staring at its prey. His gaze held no contempt nor did it carry arrogance. Rather, there was only an extremely fierce ruthlessness. This sort of person was absolutely strong. They had experienced countless battles and gone through numerous dangerous and risky situations. Their fighting intuition had been honed to a terrifying state and no matter the situation, they could remain completely calm and crazy at the same time. When someone faced this youth, it was like facing a wild desolate beast. Ram Saber, the descendant of Saber Sovereign. Senior Saber Sovereign is a hidden Empyrean that has long been in seclusion. He rose to fame 50 million years ago, and his skills with a saber are fantastic and unrivaled. Abilities Blood Prison Saber Sutra These were the Blood Laws. By using the Laws, one could direct a person’s blood flow. If this saber strike were to cut down at a million man army, it could cause all of their blood to rush out from their blood vessels and rain down into the air. Their bodies would be reduced to nothing but ruined flesh and rivers of blood would form, gathering together into a true blood pond hell! The name of Blood Prison Saber Sutra partially came from this. In the past, Saber Sovereign had relied on this sword technique to kill countless people! Blood Prison Saber Sutra, the first move – Demon Slayer Ram Saber spoke out each word of his technique as clearly as possible because of the respect he held towards his master. The Blood Prison Saber Sutra was the transcendent divine might created by his master! At this time, Ram Saber moved. His body faded into a red shadow as the thick saber in his hands slashed straight down. This saber seemed to cut apart the world, swallowing all! As this saber chopped down, a trace of longing flashed in Ram Saber’s pupils. For that moment, between the heavens and earth, it seemed as if only this saber existed. Even though the audience was dozens of miles away, they still felt an illusion as if they were cut by this saber. They were affected by the saber light and felt their blood energy tumble in chaos. Saber King Domain All around his body, saber energies gathered, spinning like a tornado. These saber energies fused with each other, rapidly flowing. Upon looking closer, one could see that these saber lights connected from head to toe, overlapping continuously. This was not only a sharp offensive move but it also had strong defensive characteristics. That is the Saber King Domain, one of Saber Sovereign’s unique techniques. For a peak genius like Ram Saber, having a domain skill was nothing strange at all. Once the Saber King Domain was revealed, the complete defensive and offensive system was difficult to deal with. Even if 10,000 martial artists attacked him, all of them launching a barrage of supernatural abilities, they would still find it hard to pierce through that saber light. If an enemy were to enter that domain they would instantly be torn apart by the wild saber light within. Blood Pond Hell Ram Saber suddenly slashed down with his saber. A saber light tore out like an electric python, bringing with it waves of killing intent that were beyond horrifying. This sort of killing intent was gathered by Ram Saber through countless life or death slaughters, finally substantializing into true ghostly demons. In that moment, behind Ram Saber, the phantom of a blood red demon king appeared. Facing this saber, many people felt as if they had fallen into an Asura hell and were sucked deep down into an infinite blood pond, living on the border of life and death as they suffered for all of eternity! Ram Saber’s attack was not flashy or gorgeous like the techniques of other geniuses, rather, it was the meaning of absolute death and wild destruction. It was like facing an ancient desolate vicious beast; if words were to describe it then it would be called fierce to the extreme. Blodd Prism Sutra Trivia * Ranked #10 in the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant Category:Empyrean descendant